hinata's story crazed naruto xover
by yuri tadamune
Summary: well it starts out with hinata's story and falls into a completely random naruto story with alot of the basic characters and other things naru/poke xover warnings a little yaoi everything else strait


Umm uh hi im hinata hyuga and this is how I fell for my cousin neji not! Well I fell for naruto uzimaki and he-he he's super awesome and cuteOnce there was kiba but we broke up after akamaru peed on me .Then shino but his bug's eeeh they well I think they were perv's ,Because he sat there and watched them go in my pants and shirtAnd invade my hair I was freaked out and all he did was sit and laugh DAMMIT! THAT DAMN SHINO AND HIS FUCKIN BUGSWell any way sukie desu? That's what I say to naruto ahhhh blushI can't wait till he gets back from training I hope he will be happy and not with that slut sakura! She gets in my damn way to much I'll kill that pink headed freak errrrrrrrah! Now here is the real story yeah………………………….

Well well what do we have here? Naruto said as he peered into the bushes.

Lee I have to tell you something. Guy say's looking around to see if anyone else was there beside him and rock lee.

What is it sensei is it about the other teammates? Lee said worried.

No lee its about me…. Guy say's he had that look again the one were he's getting ready to say something stupid.

What is it are you dieing? Ahhhhhhhhhhh say isn't so lee starts to run in circles BANG! He runs head first in to a tree.

sigh I knew he was going to do that guy whispers to himself. Lee! Calm down DAMMIT! I'm being serious about this are you ummm well ready?

Y-y-yes sensei. Lee say's still recovering from the tree.

Lee I'm sorry to tell you this but I have found out that I-I well I'm gay and today well I went to the hot springs and saw ladies and guys I jumped in the water wearing a thong the ladies screamed and glared but the guy's respected me I well I'm going to get a sex change from now on I am gartila might.

WHAT YOUR GAY WTF AND YOUR GOONA GET A SEX CHANGE I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! Lee say's all this yelling at guy as loud as he can.

What the hell guy's gay I think I already knew that I want some real secrets. Narrator says still hiding behind the bush. 

Lee can I ask you something else?

Yeah sure bring it on

Ok well can I kiss you?

Hell to the gawd damn no!

Awww pwease?

No will it hurt?

Of course not lee why would I hurt you.

I don't know, well go ahead kiss me.

Lee closes his eyes and guy presses his lips against lee's small yet supple lips. A huge blush falls before lee. As they part lips they can't hear anything and yes naruto is still behind the bushes watching the whole thing.

WHAT? Naruto falls out of the bushes just enough to have lee lean over him and start screaming terrified.

DAMN we were caught. Guy say's not very excited because his secret was blown.

Mawhahahahahah mawhahahahah I got you know do as I say or I'll ……..

Just then a pickachu pop's out

Yo where's the money naruto?

Ugh sorry but can't you see i'm busy right now

No! I want my fuckin' money bitch!

Well I kinda don't

What do you mean you don't have the money you promised it by Thursday. You owe me 10,000 grand sooo give it to me n you bitch.

Why should I give it to you?

Because if you don't then I kill your friends and family in there sleep with thunder shock 

I'd like to see you try I'll make you twist and turn with rasangan try that put that in your hole rat oh wait you don't have a hole.

Well your momma so fat that snorlax mistook her for his momma. Ohhhhhhhhh

Well that was so damn wack ash don't want you know more plus I don't even have a mom so you cant joke that.

Well ash still wants me and I fucked don and misty and ash couldn't score them

Don't you think that they only got with you because you're not a person and they pity you plus ash doesn't have a dick so that doesn't count?

Hey I heard that you guy's are mean. Ash starts walking near the two fighting.

Hey I'm ash and you?

Your not ash you're my hoe bitch now bow you slave!

Yes pikachu. Ash starts to bow.

Naruto ash and pikachu all walk out of the forbidden forest 

I am going to put lee and guy on the internet though and post it as to ugly ass bitches kissing hahahhaahhha BELIVE IT!

Lee. Guy say's quietly.

Yeah? Lee asks 

Want to kiss again?

Hell yeah!

So then lee and guy wait until pikachu and naruto leave then guy and lee start to make out.

Chapter 2 to be continued…..

DAMMIT HOLD ON KANKURO WELL GO TO THE DAMN PARTY WHEN IM READY! Temari shout's at her older brother.

Awwwww come on you've been in there for ever were going to miss the party. Kankuro wines to his younger sister.

Wait do you only want go to masterbate alone in the closet again?

Yeah I mean no I mean yeah no crows clean and he's staying here I just want to go to see Tenten so come on

But the party doesn't start till 8:00 and its only 5:00 

Well I want to get there early 

Fine let's go Temari is wearing a short kimono with fish net arm warmers and one hooked to the dress to against her shoulders. Kankuro is wearing no make-up on his face and look's actually pretty good in stead of wearing a whole suit all one piece he is wearing a long black shirt with black shorts and a red hoodie.

Finally we got here Kankuro complains

SHUT UP I said we get here when we get here gawd you never stop complaining do you?

Guess not lets go in

Kankuro and Temari enter a vast room filled with yelling, singing, laughing well you get the picture people having fun. Naruto is dancing with Hinata, Shikamaru is dancing well shika shaking with Ino, Gaara is with a sand girl aka a girl made out of sand, Neji is with Ten ten and other couples are just together.

Why is she always with this Neji dude he only has a heart for destiny

Is Shikamaru dancing with that blonde slut?

And what your a princess?

I know you just didn't day that Kankuro

Hahahah ugh no no I didn't you go get that girl

That's what I thought you said

What ever…..

And then hey wait where's the rest of the story? Wait hold on GAARA! Not again were did you put the rest of the damn story?

Ugh um sorry Hinata….I dropped it in a puddle ha-ha it's all wet…. 

Well that's not going to help you erahhhhhhhh your dead!

And everything goes blank the end! 


End file.
